


heart shaped box

by DlBELLA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Masumi doesn’t usually take anyone else’s chocolates, but maybe he’ll make one exception this year...
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	heart shaped box

Masumi arrived home right after school, planning to see Izumi to get his bad day off his mind. He was late to several classes as it was Valentine’s Day and close to half the girls at school all decided to confess to him in the halls and not at lunch or even his free period.

The door erupted open practically just as soon as Masumi closed it, Sakuya’s bright smile lighting up the room. Yuki and Tenma sat in the living room as Omi and Taichi took over the kitchen. 

Tenma greeted the boys with a smirk on his face, Yuki rolling his eyes affectionally at his older boyfriend, chocolates in hand. “Welcome back, boys!” Omi’s motherly greeting warmed Masumi’s heart just a bit, though he would deny any accusation of it.

“Um, Masumi...” Sakuya’s soft voice pulled Masumi out of his thoughts, so he turned to face the other boy.

“It’s, um, it’s Valentine’s Day and I know you don’t n-normally accept chocolates from others but um... Omi helped me make these for you. P-please accept them!” Sakuya bends over, his face facing towards the ground. Shaky hands are outstretched and in them a heart shaped box so pink that it can only be compared to the hair of the person offering it away.

Masumi is stunned, as are Tenma and Yuki, but Omi and Taichi aren’t affected by the sudden development, the only change is a knowing smile on Omi’s face. The sounds of pots clanging are the only sound resonating throughout the living room at the moment.

Masumi ignores his pounding heart... he’s never thought of Sakuya like this before, only Izumi. But the more he thinks about it... the more he finds himself not realizing that he’s thought about Sakuya the way he’s thought about Izumi before. 

He remembers Sakuya’s smile, the way they practiced swordfighting, Sakuya comforting him after Izumi’s “rejection,” the way they played characters in their first play that were originally lovers; it all hit him at once. 

Sakuya’s smile is dropping every second that Masumi’s doesn’t take the chocolates and Masumi realizes this and panics. He takes the box and runs off quickly to his dorm, ignoring the shouts behind him. Tenma and Yuki chase after the boy, almost bumping into Izumi, Tsuzuru, and Kazunari who are now heading into the living room.

“What’s happening?” Izumi asked, her face all scrunched up in confusion. Tsuzuru’s eyes land on Sakuya, who’s still bent over, eyes wide and his heart racing. The mentioned boy mutters something unintelligible to the rest of the room. When Omi, who immediately turned off the stove and rushed to his friend’s side when Masumi ran off, asks him to repeat, he obeys.

“H-he took it.” He says, newly formed tears leaking from his eyes. Izumi frowns, “what did he take, Sakuya?” 

“He took the chocolates I made for him, Director!” The group is relieved to find out that Sakuya’s tears are tears of joy and not sadness, as he stands up straight and smiles his bright smile.

Izumi’s frown morphs into a knowing smile, just like Omi’s from before, and she moves to hug Sakuya, “I’m so proud of you!” And she means it, wholeheartedly. 

Taichi fills in Tsuzuru and Kazunari on what they missed as Izumi and Omi hug the sunshine boy, pride and happiness flowing through their veins. 

But all is interrupted when Tenma and Yuki enter the room with Masumi in tow, practically dragging him over to Sakuya. When their eyes meet, both look away, blushing profusely. 

“I like you a lot, Masumi,” Sakuya surprises himself by speaking first. “I always have, even before we both joined the Spring Troupe. You’re handsome and smart and cool and kind. I’ve always been jealous of Izumi and I want to be on the end of your given affection too. Please let me take you out on a date sometime, Masumi. It’d make me really happy.” 

Sakuya’s words were most definitely dripped with sweetness, usually something that would make Masumi roll his eyes at the older boy. But when they were directed at him and he knew Sakuya meant them all, it made his heart race and his palms began to sweat lightly.

“Chocolates have never meant anything to me before but they mean everything when they come from you,” Masumi speaks softly, a smile usually only reserved for Izumi lighting up his face. Barely anyone in the Mankai Company has seen him look so happy. “I would really like to go on a date with you, Sakuya.” 

The smile on Sakuya’s face is so beautiful and Masumi hates that he has to see it go when he leans over to kiss the other boy. When their lips meet, everyone else in the room cheers loudly. Izumi, Omi, and Taichi are finally that the two are together, a little sick of listening to Taichi’s pining of the younger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed 🥺💖 ily guys and happy valentine’s day from your least fav masumi stan


End file.
